paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall ran away?
WARNING: to understand better read Finding Marshall FIRST Summary: When Marshall is playing games with the pups he overhears a conversation and thinks the pups needed a break from his clumsyness and he runs away! When the pups notice he's gone they tell Ryder who calls him but realizies that his collar is in Chases pup-house and when he looks there is a note that leaves Ryder and the pups worried. Will they find Marshall or will he disapear? Read to find out. (has 6 origanal pups: Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye). Chapter 1 It was a beuatiful day in Adventure Bay and the pups were outside playing tag and Marshall was it. Marshall: You won't get away from me this time Chase Chase: In your dreams Suddenly Marshall tripped and landed on Chase and they started rolling in a ball and Chase stopped but Marshall flung into the lookout. Marshall: Your it! Ryder was watching and called Marshall over and asked if he was ok. He said he was fine and then Ryder asked if he could tell the other pups that they had to clean their trucks now. Ryder then left and Marshall went back to the pups to tell them not aware that Rocky slipped and landed on Rubble who said be careful or your going to end up like Marshall! Then they all started to laugh and Marshall walked up to the pups. Marshall: Hey what are you laughing at? All pups: Nothing (not wanting to hurt Marshall's feelings) Marshall: While anyway Ryder said its time to clean our pup-houses Pups: aaahhhhhhhh While the pups were cleaning Marshall was thinking Marshall's thoughts: Why would the pups keep aa secorite from me again!? I mean I just got back from Juliana's when I lost my memory from falling into the river! Maybe they liked my not being here. Maybe I should just run away. When they finished Rubble realized that a new Apollo the super pup was on. When they were going inside Marshall didn't. Zuma: Awen't you coming in to watch bwo? (Zuma has a speach problem with r's) Marshall: Oh yah I'll be right there I just have to ... fininsh cleaning Zuma: Kay see you inside When they were waiting for Apollo to be on Marshall wrote a note saying: Dear Ryder and Paw Patrol or who ever even cares, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to stay at Juliana's longer. To make it up to you I have decided to leave the paw patrol. Don't bother looking for me and I hope that you all will be happy to read this note. But if you do care enough to see me and talk to me again meet me where and when my next note I will put here soon says. From your former teamate Marshall (aka the pup who you keep secorites from) : ( After he wrote the note he took off his collar and drove away. He rode all over town so Chase wont be able to follow him. Then he rode into Foggy Bottomall the way to Juliana's house. He hid his firetruck and knocked on the door Juliana: Spot ..... I mean Marshall what are you doing here? While Marshall explained the pups were coming out of the lookout saying that that was the best episode ever when Zuma interupted. Zuma: Wait I'll be right back Zuma raced up the lookout to Ryder. Ryder: Hi Zuma whats the problem? Zuma: Wyder I think Mawahall wan away because his pup house is gone! Ryder: What. Here let me call him. When Ryder calls Marshall's pup tag he sees Chase's pup house. So they run down to his pup house and find his pup tag and a note. The other pups see Ryder and Zuma at Chase's pup house so they go over to them. Zuma handed Ryder the note and he read it aloud to the pups. The pups were shocked and Ryder was confused since he wasn't there when Marshall walked over to tell the pups that it was time to clean the pup houses. Then Ryder called the pups to the lookout and told Chase to try to pick up his scent, while Skye was searching in the air, Zuma at the beach, and the others were searching in their hangouts. Meanwhile while the pups were searching Marshall finished telling Juliana what happened and now he was sitting on the couch in her lap crying saying he dosn't understand why the pups would do that to him. Juliana: While maybe he could meet them and talk about it when he was ready. So while the pups were searching he left and put another note saying to meet him at Mr. Porters tommorow at noon. The pups had no luck finding Marshall so they came back and were going to bed and saw the note and were exited that they would be able to explain. But things didn't go as well as they hoped. Stay tuned for part 2!